Blog użytkownika:Pipes353/2. Smoczyca
Czyli ojciec odesłał cię w wieku 3 lat na jakąś nieznaną wyspę SAMĄ? –spytał z niedowierzaniem Czkawka jakby nie wierzył w to, co mu opowiadałam. Opowiadałam mu jedynie to, co pamiętałam. Jak podczas ataku smoków siedziałam w piwnicy domu wraz z moją przyjaciółką i jej matką. Pamiętam, że miała na imię Aarianna. Po ataku bez słowa z torbą mojej wielkości wyruszyłam łodzią przed siebie nie wiedząc nawet gdzie. Wiedziałam jedynie, że to był statek towarowy i kapitan miał się mną opiekować przez całą podróż przez morze, która trwała 7 dni i 7 nocy. Na miejscu zaprowadził mnie do sierocińca nie opowiadając, kim jestem i skąd jestem. Pamiętałam tylko tyle, że było tego dnia gorąco a wysoka kobieta w kwiecie wieku ubrana w łososiową suknie zaprowadziła mnie do pokoju. Dzieliłam go z Xeną, z którą mieszkałam przez 15 lat. Traktowałyśmy się jak siostry czasami nawet razem spałyśmy by zapomnieć o samotności. Xena była wyższa od mnie a gęste czarne loki, kiedy ostatni raz ją widziałam miała do pasa, za to oczy rozświetlone diamentowymi tęczówkami niczym gwiazdy. Opowiedziałam też jak opowiadałam o tym, że tak naprawdę jestem córką wodza z północy. Pamiętałam jak śmiali się ze mnie mówiąc, że mówię to, dlatego żeby dostać więcej jedzenia lub żeby traktować mnie jakoś wyjątkowo. Ominęłam jednakże jedno zdarzenie, o którym nie chciałam mówić. - To było nieodpowiedzialne z jego strony –cmoknęła mama i podała mi gliniany kubek z wrzącą wodą. Sięgnęłam do tej samej torby, którą dostałam wraz z wyjazdem. Chodź zaszyta miliardy razy nadal się trzymała. Z niej wyciągnęłam woreczek gdzie miałam moje liście herbaty. Wzięłam łyżeczkę i zaczęłam nią mieszać herbatę aż ta przeciągnęła smakiem i zapachem ziół. Spojrzałam jeszcze do środka i w ceramicznym pudełeczku odnalazłam cukier importowany ze wschodu. Wsypałam trochę i znów zamieszałam. - Nie mam mu tego za złe. –wzruszyłam ramionami. – Po prostu chciał dla mnie dobrze. - Lydio jedno mnie zastanawia –powiedział Czkawka. –Histerycznie boisz się smoków. Lecz w oddali od nich powinno ci to minąć jednakże miałaś bardzo silną panikę, gdy zobaczyłaś Szczerbatka. Coś musiało się zdarzyć, ale nam o tym nie wspomniałaś. Pamiętaj jednak, że i tak będziemy musieli znaleźć ci smoka. - Nie! Nie i kategorycznie nie! –popiskiwałam niczym mysz złapana przez kota. Wstałam od stołu mało nie rozlewając herbaty z glinianego kubeczka. Odeszłam kawałek i zaczęłam kręcić się w kółko. –Ja nie mogę powiedzieć… Znaczy mogę… Znaczy nie mogę… Ja po prostu… Boję się smoków i nie mogę z nimi przebywać. - Lydia –matka spojrzała na mnie z powagą w głosie. Spojrzałam na nią, broda mi drżała, lecz powstrzymywałam się od płaczu. –Tu chodzi o chłopaka. Co nie? Co się z nim stało? - Nie! –krzyknęłam na cały dom i wybiegłam ze łzami w oczach. Nie mogłam, nie chciałam sobie tego przypomnieć. Jego brązowe włosy i ciemne niczym noc oczy, delikatny zarost i wysoki wzrost, ten zadziorny uśmiech i te jego poczucie humoru. Ten moment, kiedy się z nim pokłóciłam po tym jak powiedział, że zostanie łowcą smoków. Nie lubiłam tych zwierząt jednakże nie chciałam by umierały po przez polowanie na nie. Była to północna plaża, zachód słońca. Tylko on i ja, Vinerys i Lydia. Na południu nie nosi się takich oryginalnych imion jak u nas tylko, że tak to ujmę wykwitnę imiona. I wtedy pojawił się smok. Wyglądał jak powiększony kot ze skrzydłami. Żółte ślepia ze zwężonymi poziomymi źrenicami wpatrywały się w nas chodź bardziej w uniesiony miecz Vinerys’a. Podszedł do niego jakby chciał mnie bronić. Kiedy otworzył paszczę nie widziałam zębów a małe ogniki. Zaczął nimi strzelać. Vinerys na niego się rzucił. Próbowałam go powstrzymać, lecz smok rzucił się także. Kładąc łapy jak u jaszczurki na jego tors. Nie od razu go zabił. Próbowałam mu pomóc, lecz nie raz dostawałam ogonem, który odrzucał mnie. Wiedziałam, że go nie uratuje a ten nawet nie walczył. Gdy z niego zszedł to wyglądał jakby spał, lecz jego klatka piersiowa nie unosiła się. Próbowałam do niego podbiec. Lecz smok zagrodził mi drogę dmuchając mi czymś prosto w twarz, co sprawiło, że oczy same mi się kleiły. Próbowałam to powstrzymać samą siłą woli i się udało. Chciałam wrócić na plażę a on tam nadal leżał. Zimny jak może tego dnia. Po prostu klękłam koło niego. Dzięki bogom Xena odnalazła mnie i to dzięki niej nie skończyłam ze sobą po jego pogrzebie. Powiedziała mi „Wyjedź to dobrze ci zrobi” tylko szkoda, że akurat trafiłam do wioski smoków. Świat nigdy nie był fair, ale żeby aż tak. - Ej Lydia –usłyszałam głos, który poznałam wczoraj. Przystanęłam i spojrzałam na osobę. Eret uśmiechnął się delikatnie, co dosyć dziwnie wyglądało a zarazem tak uroczo. Jednakże nie mogłam pozwolić sobie na to by pokochać kogoś, kogo znam dopiero dzień i to tydzień po tym jak straciłam swojego chłopaka… - Eret –wytarłam dłońmi policzki i wysiliłam się na uśmiech. - Mogę ci coś pokazać? –spytał –tylko zamknij oczy. Jakby, co to możesz mi ufać chodź wiele mi osób jeszcze nie ufa, ale mam nadzieje, że ty mi ufasz. Tak, więc chwyć mnie za rękę i zamknij oczy. - Skąd mogę mieć pewność, że nie zamordujesz mnie w lesie? –spytałam. To było instynktowne po tym jak przez 15 lat mieszkało się z Xeną w sierocińcu a potem jeszcze trochę na wolności. Zawsze opowiadała mi o mordercach, smokach, które zabijały ludzi i innych strachach, po których różne pytania nasuwały mi się na język na przykład takie, jakie podałam. - Zaufaj mi –uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę. Chwyciłam ją, bo w końcu żyje się tylko raz. –Chciałbym cię kiedyś rozgryźć. I chyba rozgryzłem. Po prostu miałaś trudne dzieciństwo. - Ty nic nie wiesz Eret’cie synie Eret’a*1 –powiedziałam, ale zamknęłam oczy i dałam mu się prowadzić. *** Kiedy pozwolił mi otworzyć oczy byliśmy w lecie a dokładnie na końcu lasu nad jakimś stawem i wtedy ją zobaczyłam. Mówiło się, że wszystkie wyginęły. Jednakże już jednego widziałam. Strach jakby minął. Czarny jak noc smok przyciągał mnie do siebie. Podeszłam do niego. Odwrócił się, ale widząc mnie znieruchomiał. Trzęsłam się jak galareta myśląc jedynie o śmierci i o tym, jaka to jestem głupia, że wlazłam smokowi w drogę a dokładnie smoczycy. Wydawała się zaintrygowana. Przewróciła łeb na bok. Miała niebieskie tęczówki, lecz one jak u każdego smoka ukrywały białka oczne pozostawiając tylko źrenice, które miała dosyć durze. Odbijałam się w nic. Szybko opuściłam wzrok. Nie znałam zachowań smoków, ale u psów patrzenie w oczy to trochę jak „chodź rzuć się na mnie. Podeszła do mnie. - Jesteś drugą Nocną Furią? –spytałam a ta znów przekrzywiła łepetynę tym razem w drugi bok. Podeszła jeszcze bliżej. Swoją łapą zaczęła rysować szlaczki chodź bardziej to wyglądało jak rebus. Gwiazdki i dodane a to była „Nocna” a wiele płomieni skojarzyło mi się z od razu z furią. - Nocna Furia. –smoczyca podeszła jeszcze bliżej. Stając łapami na rebusie. Zauważyłam, że jej skrzydło jest jakieś dziwne. Musiała mieć złamane. Dotknęła mnie mordką i zaczęła uciekać jak mały szczeniak. Zaczęłam ją gonić. To było dla mnie wyzwanie. Musiałam się do niej przekonać żeby zaufanie moje do niej było na tyle duże abym mogła ją nawet i dosiąść. W końcu rzuciłam się na jej ogon. Ta podniosła mnie wraz z nim i opuściła tak, że teraz to on przygniatał mnie do ziemi. - Nadal się boisz smoków? –zaśmiał się Eret. –Nie masz, za co dziękować. Chodź możesz… Tylko nie śmiem o to prosić. Taki mini buziak w policzek a uznam, że było warto! - Chyba śnisz! –zaśmiałam się i ściągnęłam ze mnie jej ogon. Szybko odwróciła się do mnie i położyła łapy na moim torsie, lecz tak jakby leżała z boku nie tak jak… Wspomnienie nacierało, blada trupia twarz chłopaka, którego kochałam. Smoczyca spojrzała na mnie i szturchnęła mnie, ale ja już zakryłam twarz w dłoniach. Nie łkałam po prostu oddychałam głęboko. Odsłoniłam oczy a ta się uśmiechnęła, lecz nie otworzyła paszczy najwyraźniej żeby mnie nie przestraszyć –Będziesz nazywała się Zorza. Nie wiem, czemu ale czuję, że te imię będzie do ciebie idealnie pasowało. Za chwilę pójdę do wioski i przyniosę i kosz ryb. Co ty na to? Zorza? Chcesz rybę? Uśmiechnęła się ukazując pustki w zębach i po chwili też zęby. Mruknęłam coś w stylu „Mądra dziewczyna”. Smoczyca puściła mnie. Odeszłam od niej, ale na chwilę na nią spojrzałam. Zorza spoważniała uniosła łapę i dwoma pazurami wskazała na swoje oczy i na moje. Próbowałam powstrzymać śmiech. Była naprawdę mądrym smokiem. - Masz zamiar powiedzieć o tym bratu? –spytał Eret - O niej tak –powiedziałam, po czym stanęłam na palcach i delikatnie musnęłam jego wargę. –Ale o tym niekoniecznie. Poza tym dziękuję gdyby nie ty nadal bym bała się smoków. - To nie ja znalazłem ją, lecz ona mnie –uśmiechnął się a ja zaczęłam się śmiać. – Ej no to nie śmieszne i nie powinnaś się naśmiewać ze starszych, bo zacznę rozmyślać nad tym żeby zamordować cię w lesie. -, Kto pierwszy do miasta? –Zaśmiałam się –Ja wygrywam przypisuję sobie zasługę odnalezienia drugiej nocnej furii, ty wygrywasz to ty coś wymyślasz, lecz nie będę się ani smarować smoczym łajnem ani zjadać surową rybę! - Nie jesteśmy dziećmi. Będziesz musiała zjeść trawę –zaśmiał się a ja dodałam „Trawa jest dobra” –No to jednak coś innego wymyślę. Na 3…2, 1, START! I ruszyliśmy przed siebie. Niby byliśmy dorośli a czasami zachowywaliśmy się jak dzieci. I tak wiedziałam jednak, że wygram, bo tam gdzie mieszkałam z Xeną nie raz biegałyśmy i to na długie dystanse tylko, że szkoda, że nie wiedziałam, w którą stronę biec… Cóż tym razem okazało się, że życie na Berk wcale nie jest złe podobnie jak smoki chyba, że ten jest jedyny. Miałam też nadzieje, że moje ataki histerii opadną, bo nie chciałam płakać obok osoby, z którą się dogaduję… C.D.N. *1 Zdanie wzięte od cytatu „you don't know nothing Jon Snow” gdyż tak naprawę aktor grający Jon’a Snow’a dubbingował Eret’a więc to mogło być dosyć na miejscu J Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania